kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Much Time On His Hands
, Pond What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Hill Know Where It Is Violet...I mean Viola Parker's show was quite nice. I really think she has some talent! Anyway, when I was stretching my legs during intermission, I came across this particular area that was very hilly... You don't come across too many hills on this Island. I suppose we ought to take a better look, mate! ☐ Look for the hill with Ben! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the hill. Tap the hill to clear the debris. : 00:10:00 Right! Do you see what I mean? It is a very unusual spot on the Island... TASK COMPLETE! “The mountain disliked the hill because of his bad altitude.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Clocking In Do you know what is missing on this Island, mate? Something that will indicate the time! I think we can use this hill here to create a clock. It has the shape for it! Let's take to the skies to find rocks that will represent the four quarters of the hour. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Down there, mate! Those will do just fine. If they are visible from up here, then they are certainly good enough to use on the clock. Anyone will be able to tell the time... even ol' Squidbane! TASK COMPLETE! “If Squidbane gets close enough, he literally will be over the hill!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Clocking Out Will you help me swiftly place these rocks around the clock. Let's do it before we run out of time! Ha! ☐ Place the rocks around the clock. Tap the Grass Clock to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Man alive, that looks sensational. Better than anythin' I could have thought of. Thanks, mate! TASK COMPLETE! “Never tick off a clockmaker that is holding a rock.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: On Holding Pond Sorry I do not mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could assist me with something... I do not feel the Botanical Garden has enough water around it. I would really love to add a pond or something similar, close to it. Nothing too deep... Do you think you could help me? ☐ Pour some of the beautiful water near the garden. Purchase Pond from the Market under Decorations. 2 to skip Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Thank you so much. I apologize for the interruption, but I just felt the pond was a necessary addition to the garden. I couldn't think of anything else! TASK COMPLETE! “Violet can sometimes be a bit shallow...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hands Off Ah, I see you are back from helping Miss Violet! That is quite alright, it gave me enough time to think about what we will need next... We should look for some long and smooth bamboo to be used as the hands on the clock... To the skies, mate! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Brilliant! It took a few tries, but I think we have enough now. Help me carry it back to the hill! TASK COMPLETE! “Time is money. Clocks are accountants.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hands On Alright, the time has come to complete this grass clock, mate! Help place them on there proper. ☐ Use the bamboo to create hands for the clock. Tap the Grass Clock to complete. : 08:00:00 Great job, mate. Thanks for all your help! Do you know what time it is now? Time for a spot of tea! TASK COMPLETE! “We really built this clock in good time!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=8 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=We All Be Just Players |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-27 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.